


i hate myself

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: here’s the taagnus omo fic no one asked for





	i hate myself

Date night, nothing like some wine and pottery. The Chug & Squeeze the best (and only) place for just that. Taako was carefully sculpting an ornate vase, chattering away. Magnus was kind of sort of making a weird bowl, his strengths lied in other things. Mainly chugging. 

He had a habit of drinking until he could barely hold it and was getting to that point now. Magnus had to piss badly. Like, badly. Like,  _really_ badly.

Usually, he would never shut up and was loud enough that the instructor would have to tell him to shut it. Now, however, he was a little too distracted on something else. Taako noticed.

”Babe? You okay?” Taako paused in his squeezing for a moment and looked at Magnus concernedly.

Magnus mustered a small grin and just tried to squeeze his thighs tighter together.

“Yeah, it’s- yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Maggie, honey, your face looks like someone is trying to take out your insides with a spork.” Taako looked at him sympathetically.

”No, really, I just- have to...” Magnus gritted his teeth.

Taakos eyes darted from his face to the empty bottle and a look of realisation crossed his face. 

“Oh. Oh! Okay, jeez Mags, just say you gotta go. You know they don’t have one here, c’mon.” Taako put an arm around his shoulder. “Can you walk?”

Magnus’ face was slowly turning pink.

”Yeah, thanks.”

He let himself be led out the door as Taako muttered to him and glared at anyone who so much as glanced at them.

They started the (long,  _so_ long) journey back to their dormitory. Taako had an arm around his shoulder the entire time, and Magnus was trying to press his hands into his crouch.

Halfway to their room, Magnus stopped and gasped slightly, bending over a little bit. He let out a hiss through his teeth and he felt his pants grow a little warmer.

Taako stopped and looked at him with a worried expression.

”Babe? Did you-“

Magnus rapidly shook his head and pressed his hands in harder.

”No-well, I mean- God, just like- just a little bit. It’s fine, it’s fine, can we _please_ keep going?”

He looked up at Taako and Taako saw there were tears welling in his eyes.

”Yeah, of course babe, don't worry about it.”

They finally made it to their door. Magnus was practically in tears and Taako still had an arm around his shoulder.

”Gimme one second, Mags. I gotta get the key.” Taako removed his arm and started digging around in his purse.

“Taako,” Magnus pleaded, “Isn’t your purse enchanted to hold a shit ton of stuff? Can’t you just-can’t you just magic the door open?”

Taako looked at him defeatedly.

”Babe, I’m sorry, the Bureau has protection against that, I can’t.”

”Fuck, okay, just-“ Magnus suddenly doubled over again and groaned.

Taako rested a hand on his shoulder

”Mags, baby, just go. It’s late, everyone’s either sleeping or out.”

Magnus looked up at him with a slightly offended expression.

”Taako, I can’t, not just- ngh!” Magnus almost started crying in earnest.

”It’s okay, babe. I’m not gonna, like, leave you because of this.” 

Magnus is shaking, his eyes are closed. He takes a deep, shakey breath, and moves his hands and almost immediately there is a strong gush down his legs. His jeans were already wet before but this fully saturates them. 

Meanwhile, Taako was digging in his purse to find the key. A small puddle formed at Magnus feet and his must have been going for _eons._ By the time he finishes he’s still shaking and crying in earnest. 

Taako finally fishes out the key and puts his hand on Magnus shoulder to lead him inside.

Without speaking, he goes in and turns on the shower for Magnus and leaves out his softest pajamas.

When Magnus comes out hes still sniffling and Taako holds out his arms.

”C’mon, bubbeleh, it’s okay. I love you. Don’t worry about it.”

Magnus smiles weakly at him and Taako kisses his forehead.


End file.
